


Speak Softly In the Dark

by deliciously_devient



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bloodplay, M/M, Soulmates, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24798007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliciously_devient/pseuds/deliciously_devient
Summary: "It's you."My entry for the Resonance fanzine.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 2
Kudos: 126





	Speak Softly In the Dark

Jesse is cold, tired, thirsty, and covered in muck. He wants a shower, something to drink, and a warm bed, in that order. However, when he turns the knob in his en suite, nothing happens, not even a dribble. 

Athena informs him that the residential plumbing pipes are under repair, and that he’ll have to use the communal showers for now, and he growls under his breath. He takes his showering implements and stomps off to the communal showers, muttering to himself in irritation. 

There’s grime and mud in places on his person that he would rather not have grime and mud, and he desperately wants to sleep. He might even forego his meal in favor of it; his side aches with newly healed flesh from the gunshot he’d taken on the battlefield, and his muscles are screaming from hours spent running and dodging and rolling. His trick knee is spasming like it’s going to give out, and his throat is burning sharply because it’s been too long since he last fed.

He isn’t particularly looking forward to a cold blood bag, but he’s far too exhausted to go down to the city and seduce some warm-blooded stranger. Besides, the thought of having his fangs in a stranger is particularly unpleasant tonight. 

He runs into Hanzo on his way to the showers, and gives the other man a sympathetic chitter when he sees the towel slung over his shoulder. Hanzo looks just as miserable as he feels, and is equally filthy. As the only immortals on the team, they’d taken the brunt of the damage from the enemy, and being mostly immune to bullets didn’t translate to being immune to pain.

He averts his eyes politely as they both take a showerhead, though he has to take extra care not to let his eyes wander. Hanzo was turned at his peak, muscles flawlessly chiselled and defined, no hint of softness. His tattoo extended all the way down his leg and thigh, and ever since Jesse had caught sight of it during a beach outing, he’d been obsessed with tracing the whole of it with lips and tongue.

He shoves those thoughts out of his mind, however, so as not to taint his scent with arousal. Hanzo was a friend, a good one at that, and their kind had more than enough time in their lives to hold grudges. He would rather keep what they had intact rather than risk spoiling their friendship with an unwanted advance.

The water is hot and he can’t help the relieved groan that escapes his mouth when it hits his sore muscles, dipping his head under and letting the dirt sluice off his skin for a moment before he begins to scrub mercilessly. He isn’t particularly gentle, even letting his fingertips sharpen into claws to  _ really  _ scratch at his scalp for a few moments.

“You’re making yourself bleed, McCree,” Hanzo’s slightly amused voice sings, and Jesse blinks at him dumbly before realizing the water around his feet is pink. He retracts his claws and smiles sheepishly before grabbing his body wash.

There’s nothing but the sound of running water, then, for a few moments, and then the lights go out.

All of them.

“God fucking dammit,” McCree snarls as the water shuts off as well, more upset that his shower was interrupted than the lights going out. His vision is near perfect in the dark, and the light of the stars drifting through the high windows is more than enough to throw everything into sharp relief. 

“ _ McCree,” _ Hanzo says, and there’s something akin to panic in his voice that has Jesse whipping around to face his showering partner. He stops cold in his tracks, eyes going wide as he sees what put that panic in Hanzo’s voice.

There, impossible to see in the light, just where Hanzo’s heart would be, is a faint, red glow. It pulses, once, with the other vampire’s sluggish heartbeat, and Jesse swallows hard. He looks down at his own chest, mouth going dry as he sees the same faint, red glow, pulsing in time with his own heart. Hesitantly, instinctively, he reaches out a hand toward Hanzo, fingers brushing over his heart where the glow rests. 

It pulses under his touch, shines brighter, and Jesse can feel the warmth of it in his own chest. Hanzo exhales, one of his hands cupping Jesse’s cheek, forcing the other man to look at him. His eyes are full of wonder, hope, a mix of emotions too swirled together to name individually.

Jesse can relate.

_ “It’s you,”  _ Hanzo whispers, reverent, taking Jesse’s face between his hands, invading his space. There’s a million different things in his scent, assaulting Jesse’s nose with their proximity, and Jesse is sure he’s just as much of a mess. Two hundred years, and his soulmate is standing in front of him.

_ “Mi Corazón,” _ he croons, pulling Hanzo closer to him, wrapping the shorter man in his arms. They press together from chest to thigh, wet, the heat from the water still warming their usually cool bodies. Arousal is thick in the air between them, so intertwined Jesse can’t tell their scents apart. “I’ve waited so long for you.”

He isn’t sure which one of them moves first, only knows the heat and slickness of Hanzo’s mouth moving over his own. Hanzo kisses like he fights; focused, vicious and precise, and it makes Jesse feel like he’s being consumed. He moans into Hanzo's mouth, pressing closer to chase the feeling of skin on skin. 

Copper floods his mouth, the taste of Hanzo’s blood burning through him like gasoline, and he realizes he’s popped his fangs instinctively, like a fledgling. Hanzo growls, deep and menacing, and suddenly Jesse is being shoved into the nearest wall, Hanzo’s broad shoulders boxing him in. He bares his throat easily when Hanzo noses along it, pressing messy, wet kisses to the delicate skin of his neck, teasing light flicks of his fangs. Jesse feels pinned down under the younger vampire’s grip, feels almost like he’s been put under a thrall. Hanzo’s scent, cinnamon and ozone, is invading his senses, sharp and heady, making him feel weak-kneed and helpless. 

“Hanzo,” he breaths, breath hitching in a little gasp as the other vampire sets his fangs on Jesse’s jugular, teasing the bite that would bond them together fully. 

_ “Jesse,”  _ Hanzo purrs, voice deeper than usual, his tongue flicking out to taste the vulnerable skin of Jesse’s throat. Something in the back of Jesse’s mind flickers in protests, tells him as the older vampire he should be the dominant one, but that voice is drowned out entirely when Hanzo takes one of Jesse’s nipples in his mouth. 

Hanzo’s fangs are a terrible, awful tease, and they settle against his weak points every so often, scratching delicately over Jesse chest, stomach, and hip. Jesse hadn’t even realized how achingly hard he was until Hanzo is taking him in his mouth, making Jesse cry out in absolute ecstasy. 

Jesse’s fingers find their way into Hanzo’s hair, pulling gently at the damp strands simply to have something to hold on to. Hanzo meets his eyes from where his lips are wrapped around Jesse’s cock, his brown eyes bleeding golden-yellow, and it’s too much for Jesse to keep looking. He tilts his head back, hitting the cool tile with a gasp as he shudders in Hanzo’s firm hold. 

Thick fingers cup his calf and move up, clenching the back of his knee and using his grip to hoist Jesse’s leg up. He pins the muscled limb to the wall with sure fingers, staring up at the older vampire as he lets Jesse’s cock fall from his mouth, nosing along the vein leading to his groin. Jesse sucks in a sharp breath as Hanzo flicks his fangs out, swallowing as he realizes where Hanzo intends to mark him. 

Hanzo’s tongue follows the vein of his thigh, up from the joint of his knee to where his leg meets his groin. There, just beside his balls, Hanzo teases his fangs again, scraping the delicate skin with the razor sharp points. Jesse groans, shuddering, his cock achingly hard and blood singing out. 

“Please,” he gasps out, and his breathy plea seems to be what Hanzo was waiting for. He bites down, easily parting the skin with his razor sharp fangs. 

Jesse’s been around the block more than once; he’s been fed from by other vampires, had his fair share of dalliances with creatures. He’s had entire weeks of play and pleasure, heights of ecstasy no mortal had ever known. 

_ This  _ is like nothing he’s ever experienced. 

His blood is lit afire; his heart pounds as fast as it did when he was human, thudding insistently in his chest. His breath comes in harsh pants and his vision has gone white. He thinks if Hanzo wasn’t supporting him, he’d surely collapse. Jesse can’t describe the way he  _ feels  _ Hanzo, tastes the faint copper of his own blood in his mouth, his fangs aching with the phantom sensation of flesh between his teeth. Elation, wonder, lust, it all twists up in his chest so tightly that he can’t tell what belongs to him and what’s Hanzo. 

He barely registers the fact that he’s come when Hanzo releases him from his bite, the sting of it fading quickly as his healing factor takes over. He tugs Hanzo up, limbs clumsy as he claims the other man’s mouth in a harsh kiss, shoving him against the wall. He tastes his own blood more sharply, licks it out of Hanzo’s mouth as his tongue traces the other man’s teeth. He cuts himself on Hanzo’s fangs, sharp pinpricks of pain that make his cock twitch in interest. 

He noses along Hanzo’s throat, teasing his fangs along the side of his neck. A mark here wouldn’t be easily hidden, would show everyone who Hanzo belonged to.

“Possessive,” Hanzo snorts, but tilts his head obligingly. He’s letting out these soft little moans every time Jesse teases his fangs along a fresh patch of skin, quiet, breathy things that make Jesse growl possessively. 

He sinks his teeth in, and Hanzo’s blood flowing into his mouth is hot and fills him with pure lust. He growls, loud and long, as he drinks his fill. Hanzo’s blood is ambrosia on his tongue, flooding him with warmth and binding him tightly to the other man. He feels the phantom sensation of fangs in his throat, the grip of his own metal hand on his hip. It's intimate, close, like nothing he's ever experienced before. 

He's panting when he releases his bite, licking carefully over the wound to seal it. Hanzo nuzzles his cheek, a low, rumbling purr echoing throughout the tiles. 

"I thought vampires didn't have soulmates," he murmurs, and Jesse's heart twists as he realizes that Hanzo must have bought in to the common belief that vampires were soulless. 

"I didn't either, when I was first turned. Not until I saw my sire meet their human mate. He was six hundred by then," Jesse murmurs back. "C'mon, darling. Let's dry off and get back to a room. I'm tired." 

Hanzo’s smile is wide and brilliant, his eyes sparkling. Happiness and elation that don’t quite belong to him zoom through Jesse's chest. 

  
***

Later— much later, far later than the two of them should have been awake after a long mission— they lie entwined on the not-quite-big-enough-for-two twin bed in McCree’s room. Their skin is overheated still from their activities, and Jesse doesn’t remember ever being this warm, or this... content.

The silence between them isn’t uncomfortable, so Jesse doesn’t feel the need to fill it with meaningless words. It’s enough, now, just to be. Hanzo moves, slightly, to lean his forehead against Jesse’s, and Jesse sighs, hands tightening around Hanzo’s waist. Hanzo’s eyes are closed, and this closeness is more intimate, somehow, than earlier when they enjoyed each other’s flesh a little too vigorously.

(The walls at the Watchpoint were thick, but they were... boisterous.)

_ This must be what everyone was talkin’ about, _ Jesse thinks to himself as he finally allows his eyes to close. The sun is rising, and lethargy is settling over his bones. He doesn’t think he loves Hanzo, yet, but that will come later; they have a good foundation in their friendship to build an eternity on, after all.


End file.
